User blog:Affectos/There's a zombie killer in all of us! Mob of the Dead vs. Call of the Dead
Mob of the Dead! The 1930s mobsters who found themselves alone on Alcatraz as they attempted to escape on their makeshift plane VS Call of the Dead! The celeberties on Romero's newest zombie fim who found themselves caught in the middle of a real zombie apoclypse WHO IS DEADLIEST? Last time in the Zombie-Slayer Mini Series we saw the Left 4 Dead 2 Gang band together to overcome the better-equipped TranZit Survivors. This time though, we're digging further into the Call of Duty Zombies mythos by pitting two more of their teams against each other. First up, Mob of the Dead group consisting of Finn O'Learly, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, and Billy Handsome. While attempting to escape from 'The Rock', they found themselves in the middle of a zombie outbreak, leaving their escape plan as their only hope... Standing up against them though is Call of the Dead group that stars Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Geller, Robert Englund, and Micheal Rooker. After zombies snatched Romero, they found themselves in the ultimate roles of their lives... This I have Jyhet and da F bombs back at my side to judge this battle of CoD's off-shoots of the main story line, and this time no stone is going to be left unturned. On the agenda are melee weapons, submachine guns, assault rifles, perks, and the Wonder Weapons of each game. So cover me as I get the weapons out of the closet... Up Close and Personal: Sickle vs Prison Knife Jyhet: I'm not going to dance around the bush here. The Sickle is of a higher quality. Edge: Sickle Affectos: Quality takes presidence here. One is an actual tool while the other is just a sharped piece of metal. Edge: Sickle da F bombs: I doubt that the Prison Knife is as sharp as the Sickle. While the Prison Knife can maim, the Sickle will kill. Edge: Sickle Overall Edge: Sickle Packin' Heat: M1911 vs Executioner Jyhet: '''This is a close range match and the I'll take the gun dealing out more damage per shot. '''Edge: Executioner Affectos: I'm actually going against what I said about the B23R vs P220 last time. In this match, the Executioner may have fewer rounds, but it covers a larger area for damage. Edge: Executioner da F bombs: I see the M1911 as the more reliable weapon. It also has the superior number of ammo and the faster clip reload. Edge: M1911 Overall Edge: Executioner Eat Your Heart Out Winchester: SPAS-12 vs S12 Jyhet: S12 has the higher rate of fire and reload time. It's the overall faster weapon. Edge: S12 Affectos: '''More rounds, lighter weight, and it's semi-auto. No brainer for me. '''Edge: S12 da F bombs: The clips will make the reload much faster than the SPAS's reload. Edge: S12 Overall Edge: S12 With Age Comes Wisdom: MP40 vs Tommy Gun Jyhet: '''The MP40 has the better weight and range. '''Edge: MP40 Affectos: The Thompson has the sturdier stock and longer barrel. Edge: Thompson da F bombs: '''The MP40 is German, so that scores points with me. While the cost of it was high during WWII, it was one of the best German guns. '''Edge: MP40 Overall Edge: MP40 Load Up, Lockdown: RPK vs LSAT Jyhet: '''The LSAT may be lighter and have more rounds, but the RPK is the more versatile gun. Edge: RPK''' Affectos: '''I'm a sucker for chaingun, but I know that they're more likely to jam. In that case, I have to side with the gun that is more reliable and can have an attachable scope. '''Edge: RPK da F bombs: '''The RPK can adjust and adapt to different ranges. '''Edge: RPK Overall Edge: RPK KABOOM! Semtex vs Claymore Jyhet: The Claymore's ability to be aimed increases the killing potential of the weapon. Edge: Claymore Affectos: '''The Claymore requires time to set up, time I can use to gun you down. '''Edge: Semtex da F bombs: The thing about Semtex that I really like, it sticks (in game) to the target, letting you to get back to your gun. Edge: Semtex Overall Edge: Semtex And Yet I Wonder... Ray Gun vs Blundergat Jyhet: ''' The Ray Gun has a infinite range, meaning that the distance doesn't cause a drop in leathality. '''Edge: Ray Gun Affectos: 'Think about it, you're firing two double-barreled shotguns. Anything in your path is ''gone. '''Edge: Blundergat da F bombs: '''The Ray Gun's range just carries it for me. '''Edge: Ray Gun Overall Edge: Ray Gun Drink Up! Deadshot Daiquiri vs Electric Cherry Jyhet: ''' If the battle draws out, I want the ability to hit you from a longer distance. '''Edge: Deadshot Daiquiri Affectos: '''Cute, you shocked me. Now while you rub your feet on the carpet, I'll be aiming at your head. '''Edge: Deadshot Daiquiri da F bombs: '''Accuracy is going to help you kill more often than stunning them. '''Edge: Deadshot Daiquiri Overall Edge: Deadshot Daiquiri X-Factors Teamwork It's common to see some form of rivalries between the teams. For Call of the Dead, Micheal and Robert seem to have a bantering going back and forth, but the Mob of the Dead team shares the least amount of teamwork of all the teams. The best example is shown when you listen to the Alcatraz Audio Tour. (I'm not spoiling it) Training It's clear that the Mob of the Dead team has had experience through the mob/mafia, but the stars are no slouches either. They've shown enough survival skills to keep themselves alive Experience This is a clean sweep for the Call of the Dead. Sure, Brutus is a pain in the neck by shutting down the Mystery Box and shutting off the Perk-a-cola machines, but Romero...if you have to face a boss who gains 25,000 health for every player...that's a challenge. Battle Info: In this 4-on-4 fight, we watch as the stars move on to the next 'scene' of their film, Alcatraz. As they scout the place out, they come across the mobsters who are still stuck in the cycle...and see the celeberites as a threat... Battle (Special Thanks to Cfp3175) Alcatraz Island, also known as "The Rock" "Hurry the hell up, Weasel. I'm almost out!" Billy turns around and sprays the last of his Tommy Gun ammo into a zombie. "I'm going, I'm going!" Arlington pulls his Executioner out of the box and blasts a zombie's head open. "Alright, I got the key." Sal and Finn appear beside them, their own weapons in hand. The four men stand on the roof, unloading a rain of lead into the crowd of the undead. "RAAAAWR!" The four men all aim their guns at the charging warden, club in hand. "Dammit, I'm out!" Finn switches to his S12 when Brutus swings his club at him, knocking him down. Sal aims his LSAT, but all the bullets in the world can't save him. Arlington fires his last round in his Executioner into his head, ending Brutus' life. Billy stabs his prison knife into a zombies head, and the two men yell loudly as they take their knives to the undead horde. Suddenly, all the zombies freeze. "What the hell is going on?" Weasel and Billy look around, confused. I'm bored. Let's have some fun, my children! ''Rictofen laughed evily as the four men where surrounded by lightning, teleporting them to a different time. '''Several years later, "The Rock" "Somethin' ain't right here, hombre. I think that we've gone somewhere else." Danny Trejo nervously clutches his SPAS-12, aiming it around the prison. "Don't worry Danny. I got your back." Sarah and Englund hold their MP40 at the barriers. Rooker blasts a zombie with his Raygun. "Ya'll ain't got nothing to worry about." The four movie stars battle the undead horde, Semtex grenades and bullets flying across the room. All of a sudden, lightning fills the room and four men appear in front of them, armed as well as them. The four zombie fighters stare at each other, glaring daggers at the opposite. Call of the Dead: Mob of the Dead: Sarah is the first to make a move, firing her MP40 at the Mob survivors. Sal, Billy, Finn, and Arlington all dodge her spary of bullets, and Arlington fires his Executioner at her. The four groups split up, surprised to find all the doors open. Billy walks into the cafeteria, armed with his S12. "That's right, bitch." Billy activates the Random Box, replacing his weak shotgun for a Blundergat. Suddenly, Englund rounds a corner armed with his RPK. Billy fired his Bludergat, just missing Englund. Billy rolls to the right as he opens up with his RPK, switching to his S12 and firing a bullet into his chest. Before he goes down, Englund activates a Semtex grenade. The bomb blows up them both. Sarah sprints through the citadel tunnels alongside Trejo, SPAS-12 in hand. She blasts a zombie in the head, brain matter spraying over the wall. Out of nowhere, Sal appears and opens up with his LSAT. The large machine gun bullets mow down Sarah. Sal supresses Danny with machine gun fire. A zombie appears out of nowhere, smacking Sal. He fires the last of his bullets into him. He suddenly feels a slick blade go into his back as Danny slips his Sickle into his back. Imagine his surprise as he steps back to avoid a massive amount of lightning from the dead body. Danny meets up with Rooker by the gondala, and they board. Semtex grenades fall onto a group of zombies below them. They aim their firearms, and Danny steps out only to be blown up by a Claymore mine. Michael steps over the body, M1911 in it's holster and MP40 in hand. Arlington arrives from the stairs, Executioner in hand. Michael fires his MP40 with pinpoint accuracy from the hip, hitting him in the leg. Rooker eliminates the rest of the zombies, and walks up slowly to Weasel as Rictofen announces the end of the round. "Any last words, motherf**ker?" Weasel smiles evily, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Yeah, a couple. They are: THESE....AIN'T....THE F**KING END!!" Finn tackles Michael and brutally stabs Rooker several times in the skull. The two men draw their firearms as Brutus charges at them, preparing to restart the cycle. '''''That was fun! Well, se you next time my kiddies!!!! Expert Opinion Affectos's Emotions: "Take two...or not" When the voting came around, things were interesting. What won it for the Mob of the Dead team wasn't the slightly advanced weapons, but rather the training and killer instinct that they had as mobsters. Category:Blog posts